Matasyu
by yurirawr
Summary: 25 years has passed since Naraku was defeated. Kagome has finally been able to return to the fedual era. Inuyasha has awaited her return as a full Inuyokia and so has something sinister. Updated and minor changes. I/K. Rated M for future citrus.
1. Prologue

Matasyu

Prolouge

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This is purely a part of my imagination.**

_

* * *

_This is my first fanfic. I would appreciate reviews. Thankyou.

* * *

_It has been 25 years since Naraku was defeated, and this Sesshoumaru has not seen, not smelled the miko once. _Swiftly Sesshoumaru hurried down the corridor. His hanyou half-brother was becoming restless for the first time since he had to restrain him. _For the past 25 years my brother has not stirred, this Sesshoumaru wonders what could have made him become restless so._

Sesshoumaru finally reached the door he seeked. He could hear the growls and snarls coming from the other side. He slide the door open. "Inuyasha! Stop this at once. This Sesshoumaru has been kind enough to keep you here chained up for your own safety, as well of those of others." Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother. Inuyasha had grown wild. His hair was in wild disarray, like it had been blow by wind all about him. He tilted his head up. His eyes were blood red, with the stripes on his cheeks, marking him as full youkia, buzzed with electricity. His muscles twitched. He let out a mocking laugh, "She has returned."

Inuyasha tore the chains that were fastened to him from the wall. "Brother, she is here and she is mine," he growled. With that Inuyasha jumped through the wall not caring when he make a hole the size of a crater, and ran through the hallways making for the exit. Sesshoumaru was left in surprise, but still he kept his cold hard mask on. _This Sesshoumaru is very curious if his idiot brother is correct. _Sesshoumaru dissappeared in a flutter of clothe and fur.

Miles away from the unsuspecting demons, a pair of eyes watched them out of the darkness. _Kekekekeke.......they think I am gone. Kekekeke...I will not let her have him. _A bony frail hand reached out of the darkness toput a mirror down on a pedestal. _The hand pulled back into the darkness and an evil laugh rang out. _Kekekeke…

* * *

Please RxR.


	2. The Return

Matasyu

Chapter 1

The Return

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters

* * *

**

Mean while, back at the bone eaters well. Kagome was climbing out of the well. It took her about 2 minutes to climb up the wall because she hadn't done it in so long. When she finally jumped down from the edge she paused to look around in awe. The trees were bigger and the grass should have been over grown but it wasn't. "How queer." _Wow… time has passed so fast. I never thought I would be able to come back again. _Snapping out of her trance she took in a fresh breath of air. _Oh how I miss this. _

After breathing out she took off in the direction of the village hoping it was still there. _Oh Kami! I can't wait to see Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and all the children. I hope everyone is ok. _Coming up to the village Kagome gasped. _Oh my, it looks just the same as it did those many years ago. _As she walked into the village the villagers stopped and stared. _How rude! I can't believe they don't recognize me! _She sighed. _Well I don't suppose they would. It has been 25 years. _

"Kagome? Kagome is that you?"

Kagome look up. Her face suddenly lit up like she had seen snow for the first time. "Sango! Oh Kami! Is that you Sango?"

"Yes it is. Kagome where have you been this whole time?" Sango asked as she took Kagome into a tight embrace.

"I've been back home. The well wouldn't let me through. I tried everyday since the day I went back until it finally let me through today. Oh am I so glad to see you. I missed you so much."

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around. "Miroku?"

"So you have returned. Please stop standing around in the cold, come inside and tell us about you story." Sango and Kagome followed Miroku inside the little hut.

As they passed one of the rooms Kagome saw a sleeping form. "I assume that you have children." Sango answered, "Yes we have 3. Two are out on there own starting their own family, while our little girl is sleeping in the next room."

Kagome looked saddened for a moment but quickly cheered up. _I hope Sango didn't see my face right then._ "Kagome, you never married and had children?" Kagome look away saddened once more. "No I didn't. I waited this whole time for the well to open."

"What if it never had? Would you die old and alone?" Sango said handing Kagome some left overs. "I really don't know. I was so focused on returning I never thought about it."

Kagome sighed. "Kagome you look tired. Rest here tonight please."

"Oh thank you Sango." Sango found and extra futon for Kagome and helped her lay it out. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Night Sango and Miroku," Kagome said with a yawn. As she laid her head down though, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept wondering. _Inuyasha, I wonder where you are. No doubt you have moved on these past long years._ She sighed.

Kagome lifted the cover up and crawled out of the futon. As quietly as possible she crept through the door. Shutting it she turned and walked out into the brisk night air. Pulling her jacket closer around her small body she walked on. She had no ideas where she was going until she collided with a tree. _This is it. This is the tree Inuyasha and I sat in so many times before. _She sighed again. _Inuyasha…where are you?_

"Oi. If you stand out here any longer you'll freeze to death."

Kagome closed her eyes really tight and turned to face this familiar voice. She opened them. _He found me. _

"So, you've returned."

* * *

Yes I know its short, but i cant help it. It comes and goes.


	3. I Love You

Matasyu

Chapter 2

I Love You

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters

* * *

**Kagome looked up at him with her big brown eyes. _He has changed so much. Since when did these stripes become permanent? He still looks as young as he did back then._ "Yes, the well finally let me through after trying everyday for 9,250 days."

"I thought you would never come back." He brushed away a loose strand of hair from her face. "I've been waiting these long years for you to return to me Kagome."

She shivered as he said these words. He looked different but at the same time he looked the same. He pulled her closer. _She hasn't aged one bit since she left. _He released one of her wrists to touch her cheek. "Kagome, I've missed you so much." He pulled her abruptly into a tight hug. He nuzzled the area where her neck and shoulder met. He paused for a second alarmed. _She is still innocent. Has she waited for me all these years?_

Kagome closed her eyes. Oh how she had waited for this all her lifetime. She pulled his body closer to her. "I missed you too, Inuyasha." He kissed her neck slowly trailing up to her jaw line. Pulling back he looked her in her deep chocolate brown eyes. _I'm still getting lost in those beautiful eyes. _"Kagome." He whispered. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her gently on her lips.

Kagome had never felt such a passion ignite in her. She felt an unfamiliar warmth swirling around in her stomach then move further down. She felt his tongue slip between her lips making the kiss more deep and passionate. She allowed him entrance. She softly moaned into his mouth. She felt his hands digging into her hips making her press closer to his body.

When she moaned into his mouth Inuyasha almost went into a craze. He wanted her so bad. He could smell her arousal, so strong it was filling his every sense. _Hmmm… Kagome you smell so good. _He pulled the reins on his beast tighter, fighting not to lose control. Yes he would have her, but he would be gentle. He worked a hand under her shirt and jacket inching is way up her rib cage. Careful so he wouldn't scratch her he slid his hand under her bra. He felt her tense and then relax.

Kagome's skin lit on fire as his hand ran up her rib cage. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and grabbed the front of his fire rat robe. She pulled him hard to her making the already deep kiss even deeper. _Oh Inuyasha….I love you._

He stopped. Pulling his hand from her body he looked deep into her eyes. "What?"

Kagome looked alarmed._ Oh Kami!! Did I say that out loud? _She bit her lip as she looked down suddenly finding interest in a pebble.

"Kagome, what did you say?" Inuyasha tilted her chin up so she would look at him.

She tried to look away but he held he still. "Please answer me Kagome."

She looked at him. _This is it Kagome. Tell him how you have felt all these years. Tell him what you felt ever since you met him._ "I said I …love you." She whispered.

"What?" he smirked. "I couldn't hear you. Can you say it again?"

She knew he heard her. "I know you heard me you jerk! I'm not going to say it aga…."

He just bent down and kissed her, silencing her. Pulling back he looked at her. _Kami! She a beautiful woman and she waited for me this whole time. _"I love you too Kagome." Pulling her back into an embrace before she could realize to the full extent of what he said.

Kagome was shocked. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ Suddenly she felt her body being lifted into the air with a burst of speed. Inuyasha had leaped into the tree with her. The tree where they had sat and talked many times before. He settled onto a sturdy branch, setting Kagome in his lap. She blushed bright pink. Inuyasha wrapped his robe around Kagome causing her to be pushed tightly against him. "Go to sleep Kagome. We will talk more in the morning."

She turned her head to look at him. She was met with a peck on the lips. "Goodnight Inuyasha." She snuggled down closer to him and fell into a deep sleep very fast. Inuyasha hugged her tightly as he also fell asleep in what seemed from being awake for an eternity.

Sesshoumaru watched this exchange from behind a near by tree. _So the miko really has come back. How is it that he could smell her from half way across the country?_ His brother really had become remarkable when he became full inuyoukia. Inuyasha almost matched him in power and strength.

_This Sesshoumaru will leave them be tonight and come to check on them some other time._

Sesshoumaru receded into the woods leaving no trace to give away he was ever there. Letting a blue aura envelope him a cloud formed at his feet taking him back to his fortress.

_Kekekekeke……so she has returned. This time it will surely be the end of her. Kekeke…_ After the scene left the mirror only red eyes reflected back and a grin formed. With this grin came no good.

* * *

Everyone better review or else i will be very angry


	4. Take Me In Your Arms

Matasyu

Chapter 3

Take Me In Your Arms

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

* * *

Inuyasha woke up a little before dawn. He felt Kagome snuggle deeper into his arms. _Kagome...she is finally ours_. His beast rumbled deep in his chest. He felt her stirring. "Kagome..." he whispered. She looked up at him groggily. "So it wasn't a dream" she said with a yawn. "No Kagome. I felt you when you came back to this time." A low rumble emited from his chest. He was content. Kagome snuggle deeper into his arms feeling the morning chill.

He felt her shiver before she moved closer into his arms. He eagerly complied wrapping his arms around her tighter. Closing his eyes he nuzzled her neck with contentment. Rays of light started to show from the other side of the hill. As they watched the sun rise together Inuyasha started to kiss her neck again. _Oh Kami! If he doesn't stop we'll end up freezing naked out here. _As if sensing her thoughts, Inuyasha stopped abruptly and took her in his arms. He leaped down from the tree running as fast as he could towards a fortress off in the distance.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome was a bit surprised. She had never seen him move so fast. "You will see when we get there." Kagome silently watched her surroundings. She couldn't see much they were moving so fast. She saw bits and pieces of green and all the other colors of the spectrum, and then they stopped. They were in a very large bedroom. "Wow. How did we get here so fast." Kagome was in awe.

Inuyasha just smirked. _Now, I will make her mine and the happiest person on the world and in time._ He led her over to the bad and sat down. Kagome was still standing. "Its ok Kagome, I'm not going to bite you....yet." he said with a wink. Kagome flushed bright red. _She is so cute when she blushes. Still so innocent._ He closed his eyes letting his nose fill with her scent.

Kagome watched as he sat there eyes closed just breathing. She kneeled down in front of him. She reached up to touch his face when she felt herself being tossed roughly on to the bed. Inuyasha stood in front of her raking her body with his eyes. "Kagome, I have been waiting for you for a long time." She blushed and backed up against the head board. "Umm...Inuyasha." she stuttered. He grabbed her legs with youkia speed and pulled her to him. She let out a little yelp of surprise.

Inuyasha crawled onto the bed and stopped when he was directly above her. He leaned down and started teasing her. He nibbling on her ear and working down to her shoulder. She let out a small gasp. "oh…mmmmm…" she moaned. He smiled. He slowly moved his hands to the zipper on her jacket. He slowly unzipped it as he continued to kiss her along her neck and jaw line. Hearing her small moans he did not hesitate in swiftly removing her shirt.

_Oh this feels so good. Please don't stop Inuyasha. _He worked his hands down her sides running his finger tips along her stomach. Her skin prickled with goosebumps. Kagome's body felt like it was on fire. A huge swirling hot mass lay at the bottom of her stomach making her yearn for more of his touch. Smelling her intoxicating arousal he ripped off her pants. She propped herself up on her elbows. Inuyasha stopped moving and looked into her eyes. "Kagome I want to take you as my mate." She didn't say anything. She didn't have to, her eyes told all. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. _**groooooooooowwwwwwwwwllll.......**_ Inuyasha opened his eyes in shock. "What was that?" Kagome started laughing. "That was my stomach. I guess its breakfast time."

Inuyasha just smiled and got up. He raked her body with his eyes once more and strode over to a dresser. He dug around for a while until he found a robe for her. As he walked back to the bed Kagome noticed how much of her clothes she was actually missing. She blushed again. Inuyahsa handed her the robe but didn't let go. She yanked it from him and flew back onto the bed when he let go. She covered herself quickly as Inuyasha stood laughing at her. "Well I'm glad you think I'm funny." She threw a pillow at him catching him in the face. "Ha! That's what you get."

Inuyasha held the pillow to his face so she wouldn't see his reaction. He leaped on to the bed surprising her. "Ahhhh!!" She threw up her hands to protect herself, but instead felt her body being cradle against something hard. She looked up. "Inuyasha?" He looked down at her and smiled showing fangs sharper than before.

He carried her bridal style out of the room and into a more open room with a view of the gardens. Setting her down gently in a chair he kissed the top of her head. Within seconds of being set down servants came out of a door she assumed led to the kitchen. She looked at the table in awe. There was eggs and bacon and toast and something that look really good but she didn't know what it was. Inuyasha loaded up her plate and set it down in front of her. "Here eat. You are going to need you strength." She looked up at him but didn't say anything. Instead she started pigging out.

Inuyasha watched her eat with a smirk on his face and started to eat himself. He would need his strength also. Sesshoumaru walked into the room and watched them for a while before taking a seat. Kagome looked up at him in surprise. "Ses..ourmmm....ru..?" He laughed inside. She hadn't even bothered to swallow her food.

She realized he didn't understand her and gulped down her food. "Sesshoumaru?" she looked dumbfounded. "Yes, who else would it be?" Sesshoumaru let a smile play at his lips. "So halfwit, you have not told the miko of your story." It was not a question. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. He sighed, "Well I was going to tell her."

Sesshoumaru just raised his eyebrows at this comment. "Well then, this Sesshoumaru believes now would be a good time." Inuyasha glared at his brother. Kagome looked from brother to brother confused. Inuyasha let out a puff of air and began. "Kagome after we defeated Naraku and the jewel and you disappe....."

_Kekeke....yes Inuyasha.. tell her what I have become. I am sure she will enjoy that. Kekekeke._ After the mirror was set down a evil cackle was let out. _Kekeke.... I will have your soul miko..._

_

* * *

yess soon all will be revealed.. just keep reading  
_


	5. Mine

Matasyu

Chapter 4

Mine

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**

* * *

  
**

"So 25 years ago when you disappeared, I became full Inuyoukia. I was dumbfounded. I figured that was your last wish and I was grateful, but….." Inuyasha took Kagome's hands in his own and searched her face. "I didn't have any self control. Kagome I went crazy and destroyed several villages." He looked down ashamed, "and lives."

Kagome looked confused. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't know that was going to happen." She paused, "I thought it was what you wanted. I should have asked you first." Kagome look like she was near tears. "Inuyasha…..*sniff sniff* I'm soooo sorry!" she wailed. Tears were pouring down her face.

Sesshoumaru looked taken back. _So the miko says sorry to the ex-hanyou when she should apologize to this Sesshoumaru._ "Kagome, do not feel bad. I punished him for his actions. He was chained and kept in the dungeons." He looked and the red eyed miko. "He was kept well away from innocent victims. He stayed chained until yesterday when he told me you returned and broke the chains as well as this Sesshoumaru's wall." Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha as he said wall.

Inuyasha choose to ignore Sesshoumaru taking Kagome into his arms trying to comfort her. "Shhhhhh….It's ok Kagome. It was so long ago. Really I was crazy….because I didn't have you." Kagome looked up at this comment. "Do you really mean that?" Inuyasha smiled, "Of course I do." He planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Sesshoumaru left the room not making a sound. _This Sesshoumaru does not want to be present when the boy makes the little miko his mate._ He quietly chuckled to himself. _It is about time. _

Back in the study Inuyasha already had Kagome bridal style in his arms. He was already making his way back to their chambers when Kagome said, "What happened to Kikyo?" That question made Inuyasha stop in his tracks. "She…..umm… she….umm.." he stuttered. Kagome looked at him confused. She whispered, "Are you still in love with her?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened so far at this comment Kagome thought his eyes would fall out of his head. "NO OF COURSE NOT!! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" he bellowed at her. She winced, "I just… I thought you might still love her." His expression softened into one of pure love as he gazed at Kagome. _She always thought about me and what I wanted. She never thought about herself. That's ok, because now I can care for her the rest of our lives._ Inuyasha smiled, "No love, the only one who has a place in my heart is you. I love you Kagome." He kissed her once more on her lips as he started making his way once more to the bed chambers.

He sat her down on the bed. "Kikyo.." he paused. "Kikyo is a demon now." He looked at the floor. Kagome did not look surprised. "She became bitter at losing me to you." He looked at her before continuing. "I haven't seen her since she tried killing me. She looked horrible. She was scrawny and looked malnourished. She should have died a long time ago." He shook his head in disappointment. Kagome quietly stared at him. She was glad he loved her and picked her, but she was still a little sad that Kikyo wasn't at peace like she should have been when she first died. Sensing that Kagome was a little upset Inuyasha growled. Kagome immediately reacted by trying to scoot back on the bed further away from Inuyasha.

He did not like that. He reached around her and yanked her to him pressing her body tight against his. Kagome laid her hands on his chest and looked into his golden eyes. _Oh how I love this man. _He stared back into her eyes before giving her a very passionate kiss. As she let him enter her mouth his senses filled with her want and need for him.

She felt that familiar warm pool between her thighs that she only got when he kissed her.

He pulled back surprised her. He growled "Mine." Before shoving her back on the bed to take what was his

* * *

ohhh how i love young and innocent love.


	6. First Time

Matasyu

Chapter 5

First Time

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome felt like she was melting into a puddle. She had no idea anyone could feel this good, especially her. She had to admit though. She was a little scared, after all this was the first time she was ever going to be with anyone sexually. She was going to give herself completely to the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago when she saw him pinned to a tree. _Its now or never. Relax Kagome, you can do this. _Inuyasha looked up from kissing her neckline when he felt her tense up. He knew she would be scared. He could smell her doubt. _I still can't believe she waited for me this whole time._ He nuzzled her neck.

Kagome relaxed when she felt Inuyasha trying to comfort her. She knew he probably smelled her distress. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha...."

He looked up. "Inuyasha....I never stopped loving you." She blushed. "I never let any one touch me." She turned even redder.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I know that silly. Its ok if you're not ready. I will wait 'til the end of time for you." With that he kissed her full on the mouth. He heard her give a slight moan. His arousal flared up. "Kagome if you don't stop making those sounds I might not be able to wait after all." He nipped her bottom lip and groped her ass.

She let out a loud yelp at the nip she received and then confessed, "I....I..I don't want to wait. I..I've waited to long already." Inuyasha looked surprised. Then he gave her such a passionate kiss like she had never had Kagome thought she would faint. Slowly Inuyasha worked his hands up her waist. "ahhh..." Kagome let out a soft sigh. He then slid his hands up her back feeling her skin heat up through her shirt. He brushed he hands along her ribcage towards her breast.

Kagome's skin felt like it was on fire. She felt a passion like non she had ever felt raise in her. 'Snappp....' She looked down to see her shirt buttons had been popped off and now her bra was exposed. She instinctively covered herself, but Inuyasha had anticipated this and held both her wrist in one hand. He would have her body and all of it, and he would be slow and loving. Caressing her skin on her chest he sliced through the bra like it was air.

Kagome struggled slightly to cover herself up but stopped and let out a loud arousing moan when Inuyasha took her left nipple into his mouth nipping and sucking on it lightly. Inuyasha knew he had her under his control when he heard her moan. _She will forever be mine and mine alone. _Inuyasha felt Kagome wriggle underneath him and gasped. "Dear Kagome don't do that if you want me to make love to you." Her eyes widened. His legs had slipped between hers when she had wiggled.

Inuyasha smirked. Taking the other nipple into his mouth he teased it. He let go of Kagome's hands and they felt their way into his hair. Tugging on his hair lightly as he made a trail of kisses down her stomach Kagome moaned and arched her back. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this for. Never had her skin felt so on fire.

Inuyasha trailed his mouth and hands down her stomach. She arched up to meet his mouth. His claws found their way to her pants and had shredded those along with her panties. Kagome gasped at the sudden cold air felt around her legs. Inuyasha trailed his hands up and down her thighs finally letting his right hand come to a stop right next to her sacred area. Kagome tried to close her legs, but Inuyasha held them open. Quickly undressing himself he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up at her face.

Kagome was oblivious to anything else. When he had stripped of his clothing she was a bit scared but now she was terrified. _How in the hell is that going to fit inside me!?!_ But his body was magnificent. Muscles everywhere. Perfectly toned and tanned skin. He had the body of a god. Kagome reached up and touched his chest.

"Just relax Kagome. I promise I won't hurt you on purpose. When I enter you it will slightly but it will go away i promise." Inuyasha looked at her worried. She just nodded still fascinated with his body. He took himself in his hand and slowly rubbed himself up and down along her entrance. _Kami!! its so wet already. _Inuyasha closed his eyes as he continued to rub himself on her.

Kagome couldn't believe the sensation he was giving her just by doing that. She couldnt' help but arch up into him. She felt a sudden tinge of pain. Inuyasha look dumbstruck. He had not expected that. When she had arched up he had accidently slipped in. He felt the thin barrier and then it was gone. Tears formed at Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha kissed then away. He waited patiently until she had adjusted and stopped crying before he started pumping in and out of her.

Soon the pain was gone and all Kagome felt was pleasure. Her breath matched his heavy one as she arched up to meet his strokes. Inuyasha had never felt this in his whole life. He felt complete. He felt whole. His long empty heart was now full of love for one woman and one woman only.

The sensation that they both felt was like nothing in this world. Meeting each other in perfection like no other. Making love that was more than just love. They became one with each other. One with the world.

Inuyasha's eyes started bleed crimson. He pumped faster with inhuman speed. Grabbing where her hips and legs joined his strokes became more even and with one last hard deep stroke Inuyasha bit down on her shoulder marking her as his and signaling his and her release. Kagome let out a cry of satisfaction as Inuyasha spilled his seed into her, not even noticing he had mated her.

He rolled off of her and gathered her into his arms. Kagome had already fallen asleep. "I love you, mate." Inuyasha breathed into her ear and fell into a deep peaceful sleep like none he had ever known.

* * *

**I know...I know..**

**but maybe if i had more reviews i would write faster.**

**and i have been really busy with work and getting ready for college.**

**plz forgive me. i will be working on the next chapter tomorrow seeing as it is 1 AM here.**

**I have updated, taken out, and added through out every chapter.  
**


	7. Once Again

Matasyu

Chapter 6

Once Again

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took me so long. I really am sorry. I've been so busy getting ready for college. Please forgive me. **

***bows down and begs for forgiveness***

**and you better review**

**

* * *

**

Sunlight peeked into the room through a slightly open curtain. The warm light streamed upon two figures entwined in each others arms. "Hmmmm…." The smaller of the figures stirred. It shook its long dark tresses out.

Stretching her limbs out, Kagome yawned. She sleepily opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. "Hmmmm…." She breathed in.._Pine._ She felt an arm pulling her closer. Kagome turned to see who it was when she was met with the most beautiful pair of golden eyes she had ever seen. _Inuyasha._

Inuyasha had felt his mate stir but had lain still to see what she would do. He watched her stretch and yawn then pause. He felt the air around her face move when she breathed in. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him wanting to feel her warmth again. Everything seemed to move in slow motion when she turned her to face him. _Kagome, mate._

Kagome stared into his eyes for what seemed like years. She leaned in to kiss him when her memories from last night flooded in stopping her. She blushed bright red and moved the blankets to cover her body.

Inuyasha let his eye lids start to droop when she leaned to kiss him. He felt the blankets being pulled from him towards her and reached to yank them back. He pulled with such a force the whole blanket was thrown to the floor. Inuyasha smirked when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

Kagome was suddenly thrown against Inuyasha when the blanket was pulled from her grasp.

Sucking in her breath she found herself plastered to Inuyasha's chest. She slowly looked up and saw the most evil smile, even more evil than Naraku himself. _Uh oh._

Inuyasha had all these perverted thoughts running through his head. Not even noticing Kagome's fearful expression, he wrapped his hands around her and grabbed two handfuls of her ass. "Eppp…" He grinned at the sound that slipped from her lips. With his hands still filled with her butt cheeks he rose onto his knees.

Kagome let out a surprised noise when he abruptly grabbed her butt. He then rose to his knees causing her legs to wrap around his hips. She felt her back pressed against the wall.

"Ohhh……hmmmm…" she moaned as he trailed kisses from her collar bone up to her ear. When he reached her earlobe he took it into his mouth and nibbled and licked it. A fire swept her body begging to be put out.

Inuyasha let the sensitive skin fall from his lips and as he went to kiss his mate on her mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip, nipping, licking, and kissing. He plunged his tongue into her mouth as she let out a loud moan. Fighting for domination over her with his mouth, he yet won again.

Kagome pushed him away and he growled, "Mate!" She looked at him and then reached up to the mark on her neck. She smiled, "Shhh….. just wait." He looked at her suspiciously but let her be. Kagome trailed her long fingers down his neck and around his chest. She looked his body up and down with hunger in her eyes. She pushed him down hard on the bed making him fall back onto his behind. His eyes started to leak crimson at being mistreated that way. He growled even louder.

"Mate," she said and he calmed down at being accepted as her mate. She crawled over to him and once again began to circle her fingers up and down his chest making her way to his legs. She scooted back a little and leaned down. She licked the tip of his cock making it dip up and then down again. She giggled. She did it again, but this time starting at the base of the shaft. "Ohhhhmmmm…." Inuyasha groaned.

When Kagome reached the tip of his head she took it all into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and then deep throated it really fast. "OHHHHHHHMMMMMM….KAGOME!!!" Kagome giggled once more. She looked up and saw him staring at her intently will she continued to suck and lick on his cock. She felt she like it when he watched her. She let it slide out of her mouth and then grabbed it with her hand. Kagome stuck the end of her tongue out and began to flick it really fast on the underside of his cock at the tip of the head.

"Oh mate." Inuyasha pushed Kagome down on the bed and then turned her whole body around with her rear near his groin. Pulling her ass into the air he dipped his head down and licked in between her moist folds. She clutched the sheets almost tearing them with her nails. Inuyasha spread her ass cheeks apart so he could get a better view of her. He looked down at her. _Oh Kami! She is so beautiful._

He plunged his engorged cock into her pulsing pussy. "Ahhhh!!!" She screamed out still not accustomed to his size. He waited till she had adjusted enough to him before starting to pump into her hard and fast. He wanted to take her again and again, but there was enough time for that.

Inuyasha grabbed a fistful of her long dark hair and pulled her head back towards him. Still pumping in and out of her he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You like it when I stick my raw dick in you?"

"Ughhhh…..Yes…" She heavily huffed out. "What was that? I didn't hear you." He listened to her heavy breathing and let go of her hair. Inuyasha pumped into her harder and faster than before. " UGHH…OHHH…. YES!! I LOVE YOUR RAWR DICK IN ME!!"

With that he pumped into her really hard making his balls hit her sensitive little nub. He felt her release at the same time he let go of his. Still sliding in and out but so so slowly letting his sperm coat her walls and then he pulled out. Inuyasha collapsed onto the bed so tired. He had never been so exhausted.

Kagome laid down next to her mate and felt his arms wrap around her as the once again fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Yes this chapter was a little lemony. TEEHEEHEE.. **

**Im so naughty.. I thought I owed it to you guys.**

**Dont forget to review plz  
**


End file.
